beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 52
is the fifty-second and final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Plot It is in the climax of the last battle. Gingka with his Cosmic Pegasus against the over-powered Nemesis. Gingka continues with attacks as he attempts to knock out Diablo Nemesis with all he can in his might, willpower, and wit. Rago while inside of Nemesis is not fond as Nemesis keeps continuing to attack as still, everyone around the globe is watching, but there seems to be no use in this. With Nemesis' Dark Star Beast, it may seem to be the end of Gingka, Pegasus, and the fate of humanity. Gingka does not care and instead commands Pegasus. He rides on his Pegasus Star Beast as they fly into outer space, with which, they disappear for a moment. When at that moment, Cosmic Pegasus' motif appears big and flashes, signifying a Special Move. Gingka and Cosmic Pegasus as Pegasus glides down toward Earth, in a Special Move reminiscent of their first: Pegasus Starblast Attack. They, with Pegasus' golden aura, strike Nemesis into its chest, as Cosmic Pegasus is in close combat with Diablo Nemesis. Gingka gives it his all, as he knows that if he loses right now, all is lost in this world and for everything else. He can only survive this battle by his friends, family, ideals, and for his wanting of a better future for his friends, family, and the ultimate fate of humanity. Gingka then unleashes the final strike. Nemesis' Dark Star Beast gets weaker by the moment as the Black Sun gets destroyed, and the beast itself gets destroyed too as Cosmic Pegasus shatters a part of Nemesis. Pegasus then pushes Nemesis as it pierces right through Nemesis' chest, leaving a hole as Nemesis begins to lose power. Nemesis' dark power starts to burst away, with all of it disappearing against Nemesis' will. Rago himself, even shows his pain and agony as he cannot do anything now. Nemesis falls he along with Rago and Pluto vanquish with no trace left behind at all. The dark clouds that took place during the battle leave, as a sun-light returns. Everyone is left watching, wondering what happens to Gingka and Pegasus. It is then where Cosmic Pegasus is spinning, albeit almost losing spin. Gingka is alone watching, with scars left throughout his body. Cosmic Pegasus ends its spin and stops, where Gingka simultaneously collapses onto the ground. Gingka's friends dash at him, being afraid if Gingka is deceased. They then find Gingka but see Gingka is awoken in which they relief; Gingka then asks if Nemesis is gone. They tell him Nemesis is, away from the world to never come back, as Gingka is delighted. His friends are as well, as they reconcile with one-another. As they all prepare to go home, Gingka however, remembers and pays his respects to a very special friend he met since his adventure starter, Ryuga. Though Ryuga is deceased, Gingka knows that Ryuga gave it his all for him and he couldn't have done it any other way, and Gingka knows that Ryuga is thankful and happy for what he had done, as Ryuga watches over him from the skies in approval. As time passes, Aguma has returned to the Beylin Fist cult, while Masamune, Zeo, Toby along with King return to team dungeon. Chris decides to go on another adventure, while Dunamis returns to Mist Mountain to continue his duties as it's guardian along with Tithi for company. Gingka obtains a golden trophy for saving the world, among many other things. With when, Gingka and Kyoya are in a BeyStadium, with their friends there as well. Gingka and Kyoya later, decide to have a battle to truly determine who's the strongest between them, as they bring out their Beys, Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone, respectively. They prepare and yell the legendary chant, "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!". At the end of the chant, Gingka jumps high up, to in a background of outer space. As he launches Cosmic Pegasus with all his fury, thus the conclusion of Metal Fury. Major Events *Gingka defeats and destroys Nemesis. *Kyoya and Gingka begin their long-awaited battle. *Gingka's Anime Storyline ends in preparation for a new character. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Aguma *King *Dynamis *Titi *Chris *Blader DJ *Ryuga (image in the sky) *Benkei Hanawa *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Ryuto *Hyoma *Teru Saotome *Motti *Tetsuya Watarigani *Sora Akatsuki *Coach Steel *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Chao Xin *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Nile *Demure *Aleksei *Lera *Nowaguma *Rago *Nemesis *Dungeon Gym trainees *Citizens of the world Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Titi's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) *Various Worldwide Beys Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = Gingka and Pegasus *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W2D) = Unseen conclusion. Trivia *Various links to other seasons occur in this episode: **The end of the episode with Gingka battling Kyoya is a nod to Tyson Granger battling Kai Hiwatari from the original series, in the final episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. **When Gingka is at the end, seen launching Pegasus in an outer space background, it is also a nod to the final scene of the first prologue of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the Prologue of the Metal Fury season. Gallery Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes